


head-canon stories and head-canons from my frequent bursts of rambles

by otashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Headcanon, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otashi/pseuds/otashi
Summary: Hi hi! This is a book filled with random head-canon stories and ideas I want to let out! Of course, they won’t be in order because they’ll just be stories or head-canons that come from my sudden bursts of motivation and inspiration. This contains Canon Character X OC, so you can click/tap out if you don’t like that since you are not obligated to read my rambles of different things. If you’re still here and just generally curious of my rambles, go ahead and read on! I hope you’ll enjoy my head-canons ❤️ Oh also! I’ll put beside the chapter name the AU the ramble was made for so it won’t be too hard to differentiate which chapter is from which AU :) I’ll also put more and more tags as this book progresses ^^ Have fun reading!





	1. AOT, General || Balance {ArMarie - HC Story}

**Author's Note:**

> General AOT AU! Introducing my first OC, Marie Schmidt! Her love interest: Crispy Kentucky Friend Chicken, Armin Arlert 👩🦲

Once the two had found out they both liked each other, they agreed to being each other’s significant other. Just as a few hours passed by, it had fallen night and the sky was filled with small twinkling stars and the moon that lit up the sky. The blonde boy cupped the other’s hands in his grasp; his cerulean eyes shined brighter than the full moon above them, vocalizing words he had apprised to his friends countless times with a smile.

“Far beyond these walls, there's flaming water, land made of ice, and snowy plains of sand.” Each word and syllable was clear as a crystal as he pronounced them softly and carefully, yet so full of emotion in them. He looked at his lover’s face and was glad to see her sienna eyes glimmer at the thought of the outside world as well.

Bewildered, Marie spoke no words as she listened at the boy’s ideals and dreams that he spoke with such passion in his voice. He told her that someday he’d marry her and would be the happiest male on earth to see her in a regal and elegant wedding dress as she walked down the aisle to marry _him_. All these words caused butterflies to flutter inside the female’s stomach as she imagined every detail that he spoke through his soft lips.

These thoughts of the past hit Marie with a strong epiphany; that she and Armin might not be able to live out their dreams of living a long and euphoric life because the blonde will eventually have to get eaten at the ripe age of 28 to pass down the power he held, namely the Colossal Titan.

Marie felt remorse and disgusted at herself when an ill idea came to her mind.

“Go down with him...? Get eaten together with him...?” Marie gasped as she fell down on the floor, her mouth covered by her shaking hands, the shaking caused by her body quaking in guilt and despondency as warm clear liquid pricked at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall down.

“No...no, no. I— I promised him,” A quick flashback came into her mind of the latter male laying his head on her lap, a sorrowful expression spread across his face. Armin began to quietly cry, his whimpers subtly, yet surely, becoming louder as the seconds pass. Marie had noticed at this point and asked him why he had started weeping and he explained, choking through his tears making his words painfully incomprehensible. The brunette hushed the boy as she stroked his rosy cheeks in an attempt to calm him down, telling him to let it out and explain after he had sobbed his heart out, which he did so.

“I just,” he inhaled deeply as he let his forearms lie on his head, covering his eyes, and exhaling later on. “I’m going to die in eleven years, and in the span of that eleven years, there’s a chance I might die within those numbers, but my death at the age of twenty-eight is inevitable. Within those years, I want to- no,”

He moved his arms a bit which created a little hole for Marie to see Armin’s teary eyes. He continued speaking, “I _need_ to marry you, Marie.”

Marie’s sienna brown orbs were opened wide when her inamorato stated his thoughts, a blush crippling her face. The blonde sat up and faced her. “Marie,” he spoke out lovingly, cupping her cheeks afterward, caressing them gently with his thumbs as he continued to speak in a whispering volume.

“My love for you is more than the myriad of stars that twinkle at the night,” the latter closed the gap between them, their foreheads now touching and their lips just centimeters apart.

“Please, live on for me. Live longer than me.” Armin pulled Marie in for a soft yet deep kiss, both their legs weakening at the friction of the other’s lips on the theirs. “I don’t care if you re-marry, hell, if we don’t marry, then I don’t care if you marry another man- no, man or woman-“ This time, Marie had pulled Armin in for the kiss, the kiss now a little rough.

“Don’t say that Armin. You’re my only darling and sunshine.”

“Then just promise me you’ll live longer than me. Promise me you’ll live a life that you’ll be proud of; one you’ll never regret.”

“But I won’t feel whole without you, Armin.”

Silence penetrated the room. All was heard were the flickering sounds of the dancing flames in the fireplace and the soft howls of the wind. The two just stared at the each other, their eyes locked to each other’s orbs; a silent fight between the two with just their eyes.

Armin’s eyes were filled with intent the same as the thoughts he spoke causing Marie to sigh in defeat. “Fine,” she spoke out weakly. “I’ll live on longer. I promise.” That flashback caused Marie to silently sob alone in the room.

“I said that, and I promised, so why am I thinking of these thoughts?” While hugging herself, she tried organizing her thoughts to try and see the light of day; the reason why she had thought of things that went against her promise to Armin’s wish.

“To equalize it...? Make it fair...?”

The brunette was far beyond baffled. Needless to say, from that day onwards, Marie’s side thoughts went agin to Armin’s wish while Armin’s wish countered Marie’s thoughts.


	2. AOT, General || You should drop by sometime too, Sasha. {Platonic SashMarie - HC Story}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie drops by the restaurant of Niccolo with Sasha to try out dishes to set up during the reception of her and Armin's marriage after the war happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small commemorative chapter for Sasha Blouse from today's episode. Fly high Sasha, we'll miss you lots 🕊❤

* * *

* * *

After hearing Marie's statement once again, the person reigned with the nickname "The Potato Girl" slammed the table with full force, shock in her roaring shouts with inserted stutters in between her words.

"WAHHH?! REALLY?! ARMIN- HE- _THAT_ ARMIN PROPOSED TO _YOU_ LAST NIGHT?? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE **_THAT_** ARMIN- ARE- ARE YOU **_SURE_** THAT'S REALLY HI-"

"Shh! Keep it down Miss Blouse...!"

Marie followed suit into standing up after Sasha, covering the latter's mouth to prevent anymore shouts to escape her mouth.

"And, yes, he did. He's the person _"out of all people"_ who's _my **significant other**_ after all, Miss Blouse. You should know that." said by the older brunette in a whispering tone.

With Sasha’s muffled shouts, Marie let out a small "Oh," before letting Sasha go from her tight grasp. As they sat back down, they agreed to have a conversation in whispers to prevent anymore noise that could distract the rest of the people dining in the restaurant.

Sasha continues on with her small interrogation. "And you're telling me that right now, you're trying out different dishes that you _haven't_ tried to have an idea on which dishes you would pick to set out for the reception during the wedding after- well- after all of...of this mess happens?"

Marie nods at Sasha's understandings that she had been trying to wrap around her head for almost seven times on repeat now. Well, fourteen if you include the seven times she tried doing so yesterday night with all the other ladies as well. After a few more attempts of the brunette trying to fully grasp her own understanding of the situation, a familiar voice spoke out, "Ladies?" causing both the female's heads to turn quickly and smell the delicious scent that the newly cooked meal smelled off. Sasha gushed out a huge smile from ear to ear as she started to drool from her priceless smile, letting out a brisk giggle while her coffee-brown orbs started to dazzle at the sight of the dishes in front of her.

"Sir Niccolo!"

"Miss Schmidt! Pleasure to having you as a guest here with Sasha." Niccolo said with a gentle look sitting on his face as he looked at Sasha's comical features.

The older brunette giggled bashfully as she excused the words the blonde male said, insisting that it was her pleasure instead to taste such delicious meals that Sasha described of almost daily to her when it comes to food.

After conversing for a little while more, Niccolo set down different platters with various dishes varying from cuisine to cuisine on the table swiftly yet gracefully, impressing Marie _and_ Sasha, as always.

The male and the younger female looked at each other and nodded, moving their eyesight from each other's faces to just one girl; Marie. Together, they pinned Marie down with just their gazes, the brunette feeling a cold shiver run up her spine from the sight of both their looks.

In a quiet tone, she asked, "...yes?" to get some information and to acquaint herself from what the two were planning and why they both were looking at her so intensely.

"Eat." Sasha said promptly, Niccolo following her flow and letting out a rathe nod.

Awkwardly, Marie chuckled as she started to munch on the food in front of her little by little to get more of the flavor in her mouth.

"So?" Antsily asked by Niccolo. The girl beside him reassured him that the female in front of them tasting his food will definitely find his dishes exquisite just like she does. Niccolo thanked her as they continued to wait for her reaction.

"It's..."

The level of anticipation rose as the brunette whispered this contraction, the two squeezing each other's hands as they closed in the gap between them, making them look like children waiting for something amazing to unfold before their eyes.

"IT'S EXTREMELY DELICIOUS! YOU _HAVE_ TO TELL ME YOUR RECIPE FOR THIS DISH, NICCOLO," Marie says ecstatically, tasting another dish causing her to continue her sentence, "THIS TOO!" repeating the words with every new dish she tried and chewed on merrily.

Niccolo and Sasha raised their fists in joyful victory as they let out little victorious giggles and “Yes!”es together. Sasha asked Marie if she could eat along with her, which Marie agreed to and insisted for both of them to eat together with her.

The sun was starting to set and the two females waved Niccolo a goodbye, all three of their stomachs full and satisfied by the flavorful dishes they ate just a few minutes ago. Sasha pat her stomach and rubbed it gently in circular motions, letting out a burp that caused both of the brunettes to go on a light laughing fit.

After calming down from their laughter, Marie spoke, "Niccolo's dishes were amazing."

"You don't have to tell _me_ out of all people to know that his cooking is out of this world." Sasha spoke out confidently. Marie chuckles at this as Sasha continues to rub her tummy, an abrupt realization coming to her as she did this.

"Pregnant." she blurts out.

"Mh?"

"You're going to be pregnant in the near future!" the younger female jumps at this epiphany and walks closer to Marie, feeling her petite stomach as she rubs circles on it.

"This small belly of yours is going to become big and round as you bear both your and Armin's child!"

Marie's fair complexion becomes rosy, but no one would be able to see the blush that crippled its way on her cheeks because of the sky's beautiful fire color, the reflection of the setting sun's rays reflecting unto her face, causing the freshly flustered Marie to be barely noticeable. Sasha hugs the older from behind in a tight embrace, setting her cheek on her shoulder. 

"I can't wait to be an auntie and feed your baby all of Niccolo's dishes."

The two giggled at the shared thought of a chubby baby enjoying the foods being fed to them.

"By the way, you should drop by Niccolo's restaurant or my place more often, too. Let's eat together more!"

"Of course."

"Also, stop calling me Miss Blouse, it's weird when I'm younger than you!" Sasha said for how many times in her time with Marie who still hasn't given in to call her just _’Sasha’_.

"You graduated from a batch higher than me." she retorted.

"Still!" the younger brunette whined. 

_____________

Marie dropped by and placed a flower crown on the clean stone in front of her, staring at the words on the stone as the liquid from the sky trickled softly unto the ground. She walked behind the stone and sat down on the green wet grass, the sky duller than the dull skies she's ever seen as the rain poured a little harder, her back resting on the stone with a simplistic yet beautiful design on the front that was carved carefully and elegantly.

She leaned in a bit and snuggled her head into her arms and legs, letting her go in a curled position, slightly with less tension on the joints.

"How many times have I dropped by already, Miss Blouse?" Marie asked gently, listening for an answer from the calming drops of water falling on the ground, the rain dampening her body leaving her to feel a slightly gloomy sensation.

"I think I've visited you daily ever since last week, am I right?" she continued on, still waiting for an answer from the empty void around her.

She pressed further, "It's been a week since you've left, how is it up there, Miss Blouse?"

Marie questioned the nothingness further as she carried on to seek for an answer from a departed friend. The brunette's voiced croaked as she told the gravestone behind her, "We miss you, Miss Blouse."

Footsteps on the grass became a little louder, though Marie could not register these noises into her consciousness as she was too dejected and continued to speak to herself, hoping for Sasha's voice to answer back.

"I hope you're having the best meal up there, Miss Blouse."

"Marie,"

The brunette looks to the side weakly, eyes too blurry from the warm tears to focus on the figure who just spoke. As the figure walked closer, the pouring above her stopped while the rain still continued on.

"It's pouring out here. You could get sick." said by a hoarse and husky voice. The deepness of the voice and the familiarity of it even when hoarse was enough for Marie to figure out who it was. 

"Dean?"

"Mh."

Marie wiped her tears and walked in front of Sasha's gravestone, her brother following suit. She kneeled in front of the stone and prayed for her to have the best meals everyday, one beating the last to satisfy her hunger and have the biggest smile she'll have daily.

Afterwards, she stood up, staring at the gravestone in dismay, finding words to form and speak before she goes back with her sibling to the survey corps headquarters.

_"You should drop by sometime too,_ **_Sasha_**. _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this chapter was another one of those flashbacks Marie has,,, oops?'''''
> 
> Also introducing a new OC, Dean Schmidt— Marie’s older brother! His love interests? The tea loving shawty, Levi Ackerman and best chaotic non-binary baby, Hange Zoë!


End file.
